Broken Pieces
by Yaoi-OtakuGirl
Summary: Eddy has gotten himself involved with the wrong crowd when under the pressure of finals. Offered the chance to cheat and ensure his spot next to his friends in the next school year, he took it. But the consequences were more than he could ever imagine. KevinxEddy (KevEddy)fanfic, Yaoi. Please avoid if this is not your cup of tea as it contains some dark genres as well.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Pieces

...

Ch.1- Trouble

Eddy felt his body crash against the wet pavement right outside Peach Creak High's sports shed. The rain that had been pouring furociously moments ago had ceased and only left behind the smell of damp dirt and wet dog along with puddles all around.

Picking himself up, he brushed off some mud from the side of his face, looking down into a puddle of water. His nose wrinkled in disgust at his own reflection, causing him to turn away in time to recieve a foot to the face.

"Where do you think you're going porky?"

"You guys. I really think we should stop. What if a teacher comes by. Let's just book it while the booking still good. The pig was yelling really loud just now. Its likely someone heard him."

"Ugh, fine. You got lucky swine. Next time you wont escape."

The footsteps of the shorter teen's attachers grew faint in the distance, giving Eddy some relief. Shivering, he picked himself up, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. Looking back into the puddle below him, he studied his reflextion. The cuts against the left corner of his lips were too obviously bruised to hide with make-up this time...

"Eddy?"

Eddy's eyes grew wide in horror as he stood frozen in place. He couldnt find the strength to run away. He was like a deer caught in the head lights. And what made it worse, the person to catch him in such a state was nonother than-

...

Eddy crumbled yet another piece of notebook paper as he let out an exhausted sigh. The librarian at Peach Creak High's library was not too found of noise. She was quick to SHUSH Eddy on the spot.

The short teen gave her a look once her back was turned, then lowered his head to the table.

"I give up sock head. I'm done." He groaned. " I ain' gunna learn this shit in time for our finals. Lets face it, I was doomed to repeat from the get-go."

"Good lord Eddy. Leave it to you to cave so quickly. We have only been studying for an hour. Have some faith." Double D scribbled some notes into his notebook. "Dont be so negative. Even Ed has been studying and he has shown a great deal of improvement. From here to the date of the test, he and you should be ready."

"Well aint ya just a pocket full of sunshine." Eddy rolled his eyes. "I'm heading home."

"What!?" Double D silently screamed.

"I ain'missing my drama for no studying. If you are so sure that I'll pass, then have some faith." He smirked while collecting his items. "See ya tomorrow sock-head."

"Oh how i pray that I am right..."

...

Eddy kicked a rock aside as he shoved his hands into his jean's pockets. He had decided last minute to take a detour over to the junk yard, clear his mind, and think about what he could do to learn the material needed in time for the finals. Though the junkyard may not have been the best place for soul searching and such as the smell kind of fuzzed his thinking process.

"Ugh. What the hell am I gunna do. I knew i shouldn't have skipped out on school for a whole week. And I probably could have studied more if i didnt accept all of Kevin's dumb invites to mixers..."

"Hahahaha. You look like you need some help punk." A voice burst out of no where, startling the short teen. "I may be able to help for a small fee."

"Wha-?" Eddy turned his head in every direction to see where the voice was coming from.

"I got all the answers to the finals, and I am more than willing to give them to ya if you are willing to do me and my boys a favor." The teen popped out from behind a broken down buggy. "Your passing is garunteed. You can get to move up to senior year with all your lil pals."

"Joseph?" (just an oc for the story) Eddy raised a brow at the ginger teen. He had dark curly red hair, pale skin, and freckles spread out evenly all over the teen's body and face.

"That's meh name. Dont wear it out short stuff."

"Tsk! What makes you think I will ever make a deal with you after our last deal? I seem to recall you stabbing me in the back for the haunted house event." Eddy rolled his eyes at the ginger. "I aint THAT desprate.

"Awe, how mean. I said I was sorry for that. How was i suppose to know that teacher didnt want us using the gym for our little attraction?

"YOU WOULD HAVE IF YOU JUST ASKED! I got a weeks worth of detention!" Eddy hissed crossing his arms.

"Okay. OKay. I admit, it was wrong of me to let you take the fault. But hey, I am offering you a once in a lifetime deal. I am not even asking for a lot buddy. It wont come around a second time."

"...Fine! But they better be legit or I will really be mad."

"Atta boy. But first, you do me a favor, and then the answers are all yours."

The shorter teen felt a chill crawl up his spine. He had a bad feeling about this.. but...

...

tbc...

(I didnt start it off all that well, but i will try my hardest to improve as i write the chapters that fallow. For the mean time, thank you for your patients.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Regret

-Caugh, Caugh-

"How disgusting. Is this swine really the best you could do Joseph?"

"Yeah, look at the fat fuck, its not even worth the-"

"Hey, I said I'd bring ya an easy target, not a fucking beauty." Joseph clicked his tongue at the group of teens, turning to face Eddy who had just recieved a punch to the gut. The poor lad was hacking up a storm, attempting to catch his breath.

"Take it or leave it. What will it be boys?"

"Someone go get the pork a paper bag. I wont be in any mood to do anything while looking at that kind of face."

Eddy peered up, wiping away some drool from the corner of his mouth. The regret had fully sunk in. He had absent mindedly fallowed Joseph into a trap. What had he agreed to? Shit. Eddy mentally slapped himself for just agreeing to something so suspicious. Small job, HA! What a laugh. Nothing in life was that easy. He should have known better.

Eddy took in his surroundings, the pain in his lower abdomen had fuzzed his memory a bit. He couldnt remember much of the walk, but he knew by the looks of the old building that they werent that far off from the junkyard.

"Hey, whats with the look Eddy. I am doing you a big favor here, the least you could do is help out my pals here." Joseph smirked walking over to the shorter teen.

"The hell I will! I dont want your shitty test cheats anymore. I'm outa her-"

"Sorry Eddy, there is no going back now..."

Eddy felt a sharp pain to the back of his head right before falling to the ground. The side of his face slammed against the old tile floor, and right before everything went pitch black, Joseph smiled and knelt beside the fallen teen.

"They wont do anything too bad... Today.."

...

"Eddy? Is that you? Where have you been mister? Its almost 10 O'Clock. You were suppose to be in bed by 9."

"Uh, Yeah... Sorry mom. I got held up with studying for finals and all." Eddy closed the door to his room, locking it to insure his mother would not come downstairs and see him in his sorry state.

"Well go to sleep. Your father will have a stern talking with you in the morn- " His mom had done what Eddy didnt want. She had gone down stairs and was now outside his bedroom attempting to talk with Eddy face to face. " Eddy open this door. You know I dont like you locking your bedroom!"

"Sorry mom, I'm changing and uh... Can we just talk in the morning, I'm really tired."

"I- Fine. But this door better not be locked come morning." She huffed and walked away.

Eddy released a sigh of relief as he turned away from the door. Looking into his mirror, he noticed the small bruising around his left eye and cheek. He gently passed his fingers over the bruises... His hair was dripping wet, which, Eddy made Eddy happy that there was only bruises on his face. It surely would have stung if he had cuts. Sighing, the short teen proceeded to removing his shirt to check the damage on his sides.

"Shit... I cant change in P.E. tomorrow..." Eddy bit his bottom lip in anger. He closed his eyes and recalled his crude awakening. Kicks to the side and stomach and even a bucket of filthy water to the face... "I need a shower."

...

Early the next moring, Eddy got up quickly, ran upstairs before his parents could even think of waking up, and he managed to steal a few concealing make-up from his mother's bathroom. Running back down, he quickly locked himself in his own bathroom.

"Okay. OKay... This shouldnt be too hard.."

It took about a good hour and a half for the teen to get the hang of applying the make up needed. Satisfied, he hid the stolen goods and got ready for school. Just in time he might add as his father had come down to greet him.

"Eddy."

"I know. I know dad. I pomise I will keep better track of time. It wont happen again. I swear."

"Good."

"Later." Eddy quickly made his way out of the house. He felt sweat pouring down his forehead, though it really wasnt. Being a good distance away, he felt calmer. SO, the make up was working so far, and he prayed no one noticed...

"Hey Dorky!" Kevin ran up from behind, slapping Eddy playfully against the back. "I watched that drama show you like so much yesterday. Hahaha, I gatta say you got really bad taste in shows dude."

Eddy surpressed his scream of agony and played it off.

"Its a great show dont mock it. The main character-"

"The fat girl?" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. She is really great you know. Like everyone bu-"

"Kevin. Eddy. How are you two this fine morning." Joseph made his unwanted appearance.

"Tsk." Eddy glared, "The hell do you want?"

"Oh, I only wanted to talk to you about yesterday. Care to make our convo private, I also have something to show you."

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

"Well, thats fine, I can always show everyone this video of you-" Eddy acted quickly, placing a hand over the taller teen's mouth.

"I changed my mind, lets go talk in private!"

Kevin raised a brow at the odd behavior but shrugged it off. Eddy was known to be odd at times, so he didnt think too much of it.

"Uh, we can talk later. See ya at lunch dorky." Kevin excused himself from the scene leaving Eddy alone with Joseph.

"Tsk! What a shame. And here i thought I would be able to show your pal there some good footage of last nights activities."

"Shut up! Whatever happened last night is considered assult! I was knocked out for the most part and the deal was to do you a favor! What went on yesterday was no favor! Despite all that, you never gave me the cheat sheets."

"Ah, yes. About that. I wont be giving them to you quite yet. My friends were not satisfied with what transpired yesterday. It was no fun getting off with a dead fish you know."

"Wait what?"

"Oh, thats right, you dont know what happened. Then this video will really be a show for you." Joseph laughed as he tossed the small recording camera over to Eddy. "Tell ya what, im feeling genorous, you can keep that camera, I have a much better one to use tomorrow so dont be late unless you want some of that footage leaked around school." He winked at the shorter teen before continueing forward in his own direction.

Eddy suddenly felt sick, looking down at the video camera he frowned. Playing and skimming through it showed a lil more than he had hoped to see.

"What have i done..." He slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "Shit..."

...

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rainy Days

Lunch Time. Eddy never thought the day would come that he would not be hungry. Yet here he was, poking his mash patatoes with a fork up until Ed asked if he could eat them instead.

"Sure, knock yourself out big guy." Eddy smiled a bit as he shoved the plate over to his pal. Naz soon made her appearance, slamming her plate onto the table and claiming one of the empty seats at the lunch table.

"Good lord Nazz. What has got you in a foul mood?"

"Ugh! I am crushing bad Double D. Real bad..."

"...Whats the big deal?" Eddy inserted himself into the convo.

"Of course you wouldnt understand Eddy." Nazz slammed her face against the table, Double D acted quickly before hand and removed her plate to avoid any big messes.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Eddy couldnt help but get defensive over it.

"I mean, you wouldnt know what its like to crush on someone while worrying about losing a friendship you just gained after so long."

"..." Eddy rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Uh, yeah. I dont know."

"So, may I ask who the lucky fellow is?"

"...Its not a guy.." Nazz turned her head over on the table to face Double D. "...I like Lee."

"Lee Kanker!?" Eddy shot up and in that instant, Nazz tossed herself over the table and tackled the poor short teen. Eddy almost let out a scream of pain in that instant but bit his lip hard instead.

"Dude! Be quiet or she'll hear ya!"

"Hear what?" Lee stood over the fallen teens with a loli pop in her mouth, her two sisters quickly made their way over to Edd and Ed.

"Kyaaa!" Both Eddy and Nazz screamed as they scattered to pick themselves up. Eddy flinched when touched by Nazz as she used him to help gain balance which brought Lee to raise a brow.

"You hurt beef cakes?" Lee questioned, not really moving an inch from where she stood.

"What? NO!" Eddy hissed and gathered his things quickly. "Anyway, see you losers later. I uh, have something to do!" He soon ran out of the cafeteria.

"Whats up with him?"

"Dont know, he's been acting like that since morning." Kevin replied to the puzzled Nazz.

...

"So, you decided to show after all." A quarter past 2 pm, after school hours, Eddy stepped into dangerous grounds. He didnt understand why Joseph wanted to meet up at the old abondened school sports shed. It was a bit fishy, since the obvious signs that nothing that Joseph had to say was good after the black mail and the sudden rain outside. Eddy knew by now that he had to be the biggest idiot for even coming back to Joseph in hopes to get the ever so dimming hope of cheat sheets.

"What exactly do your friends want with me?"

"Well, they too, are frustrated with finals and need a way to you know, release pent up energy." Joseph shrugged his shoulders as if what he had said was nothing big a deal.

"The fuck do I look like to you!?" Eddy hissed tossing his back pack over to the taller teen, hitting the bastard square in the face. "I want what was promised to me! Stop screwing around. I already kept my end of the deal, why should I do anymore?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should be more open to my demands Eddy. Imagine, what will your friends say if they saw what you did in order to CHEAT on a test?"

Eddy bit his lip as he recalled the video.

"I-I didnt do all that because I wanted to! It was assult! You-"

"According to MY copy, you consented and everything in between was an act. You know like those porn vids." Joseph laughed cynically. "Like really Eddy, who would ever believe someone like you? All the teachers know you as a bad student who is no better than a low life delinquent. You are lazy, always skipping class, starting trouble, loud, and pretty much perverted when around girls."

Eddy didnt know whether to deny the accusations, or accept them as true. He really wasnt the best student, and yeah, he did admit he was a horrible flirt...

"...Fine. But.. I want the cheat sheets after this..."

"Deal, but you will need to keep this deal until finals are over. You wouldnt want to be ratted out, now would you?"

"...F-fine.."

...

The rain had picked up around 6 pm. The school grounds seemed like a ghost town by this time and Eddy was slightly relieved as he stood shivering outside completely drenched. Looking up, he closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of the rain against his face. All the make up he had used to cover his bruises had long faded away. In fact, he may have picked up a few more this time around.

Eddy was starting to feel disgust towards himself and his desprate attempts to keep up with others. He wondered how long it would take for these acts of pure filth to come into light. His parents would disown him for sure. His friends would probably turn their backs on filth like him. He would have nowhere to go...

"Fuck..." Eddy could no longer tell if he was crying or if it was the rain dripping off his face. But, whatever it was, he made an attempt to rub it away, though it didnt really do anything. Walking home, the teen had time to think. He had exactly a week and a half before finals. A week and a half to endure the metalic taste of blood and semen mixed in.

...

"Hey, Eddy?" Double D knocked on the door, inviting himself in when there was no responce. "You are going to be late to school mister. And do not tell me you hate rainy days because this whole past week its been raining and we all get up to go to school. You should also take your studies more seriously especially around this time."

"...I dont wanna go today.." Eddy groaned from beneath his covers, making sure to stay hidden.

"Finals are coming Eddy! You dont have time to be skipping school AGAIN. Or do you wish to be held back!? You also haven't been coming to tutoring lately. Its been almost a week now and you have been skipping out to hang around that Joseph fellow. I am starting to think you are hanging with the wrong-"

"Lay off Sock Head! Go away i dont wanna see you today! I dont wanna see anyone!" Eddy hissed. "Anyway, whats it to you who I hang out with!? If you think I am such a bad egg then dont hang around me anymore. I dont want to taint you with my rotten self!"

"Wh-what!?"

"I said go away!"

"Why... Why I never! FINE! If you want to be like that then have it your way! You know where to find me if you want to apologize for your rude behavior." Double D huffed and left the room, slamming the door mildly as he stormed off.

Eddy sighed in relief. He rolled out of bed soon after, heading over to the bathroom. Locking the door, he called Joseph.

"...I.. I left it in... can I take it out now?"

"Hmm? Show me proof. Video tape yourself taking it out and send me the footage."

"The hell I will! Im not an idiot! Why would I give you more footage to black mail me with?!"

"Hmm... Fine. leave it in. I am around the corner so I will go remove it for you."

"Wh-What!?"

"Relax. I dont have anyone with me at the moment so it'll just be me and you. Byes."

"No wai- Shit!" Eddy tossed his phone at the door in anger. "Why the hell should I even wait for-" Eddy stiffened up when he heard a knock at his door. "Who-Who is it?"

"Hahaha, thats funny. You know who it is by the sound of your voice now open up." Joseph yelled from outside. Eddy, though reluctant to do so, fallowed orders and exited the bathroom. He waddled over to the door and opened it, not like it was locked in the first place.

"Now, lets see what- WOW. Look at your face. My boys really roughed you up. Hahaha, I wonder if by the end of all this, if you will becoming addicted to rough sex."

Eddy was really starting to think Joseph was insane. He didnt know what the dude had against him, but what ever it was it was big. Why else would he be so hell bent on trying to make Eddy's life a living hell?

"Why the hell would you say that. We both know I havent done anything past blowjobs."

"True, true. But thats only because the real fun is about to start. Why else do you think I had you insert THAT thing into your backside." Joseph wiggled his eyebrows mischieviously. This of course did not bring Eddy any good vibes. "Now.."

"Ow! What the-"

"Be quite. We wouldnt want your parents to come downstars." Joseph smirked as he pushed Eddy down against his own bed, turning the shorter teen around. Pulling down Eddy's pj pants, he laughed at the sight of the ring to the anal beeds. "You really did take them all in. You werent lying when you said you kept them in all night right?"

Eddy blinked back a few tears of utter embarassment, biting down on his sheets when Joseph began to pull the beeds out.

"You know, I have been feeling a bit pent up too recently. My girlfriend broke up with me 2 months ago and joined that retard Kevin's fan club. So I havent gotten off ever since. I'm kinda in the mood now, and you know, from the back you look like a plump girl."

"Wh-what!?" Eddy tried to turn and kick the jock off, but he couldnt even manage to do anything.

"Dont worry, I'll cut ya a deal. I will be the only one to touch you back here so long as you fallow my orders." He hummed.

"NO! I DONT WANT IT!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The taste of metal

"NO! I DONT WANT IT!"

-Slap-

Eddy's eye's grew big with dread as he felt his cheek burn red from the contact of Joseph's back hand. He also felt blood trickle down his nose. The impact of the hit had caused a nose bleed, and the fact that Joseph so easily caused it, scared Eddy. It didnt bring him pleasant memories.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" The jock hissed in annoyance, clicking his tongue at Eddy as he removed his belt, using the thing to restrain the short teen onto the head of the bed.

" _ **I'm not asking anymore.**_ "

Eddy bit back his words as fear now controlled him. Joseph had gotten his point across, and if those cold words were not enough, then the thing probing at Eddy's hole got the message across loud and clear.

...

"What's wrong Double D?" Nazz pulled the Ed-boy's book away from his face to get a better view of the foul mood the boy was in.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. I just had an unpleasant conversation with Eddy was all."

"Oh yeah. He didnt come to school today."

"Who didnt come today?" Kevin showed up, drinking a capri sun.

"The lil dude. Come to think of it, I havent seen Ed either."

"Actually, the big guy is out sick today. Even Sarah has caught his cold." Double D sighed. "He at least has a reason for missing out today."

"Why didnt Eddy come today? He usually always shows up for school and just ditches the occasional class." Kevin walked over to a near by trash bin and tossed his empty capri sun away.

"I dont know. He wont talk to me, and I for one refuse to be the one to apologize first this time." Double D crossed his arms and huffed. "If he prefers to spend his time waisting away with bad company, then I wont stop him. Not this time!"

"Bad company? OH! Are we talking about that Joseph guy Kevin kicked out of football a month back?" Nazz snapped her fingers as if she had just put all the puzzle pieces together.

"What? So Eddy is real chummy with that guy after all?" Kevin sounded a bit surprised, despite having seen Eddy with Joseph a few times already.

"I dont care." Edd hissed under his breath, storming off before any more of the subject was mentioned.

"Who knew Edd was the jealous type." Nazz giggled.

"What?"

"Jeez Kevin, your kinda slow today!" She punched the red head. "I was making a joke."

"Oh."

...

"Next time, you better not disobey. Oh, and clean yourself up. You look disgusting." Joseph tossed his dirty tissues at Eddy, then gathered his things to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Eddy didnt dare move quite yet. He waited motionless until the door closed behind the other. Tears filled his eyes and slowly poured down the sides of his face. This was the first time Eddy felt like dying. He was dirty. His mouth tasted much worse then the times he gave blow jobs. He was practically drowning in the metalic taste of his own blood. And in the midst of it all, he actually came from the pain.

Suddenly, Eddy shot out of bed, falling a few times as he ran to the bathroom, barely making it over the toilet to barf. The feeling of semen and blood oozing from his backside didnt make his barfing any better. In fact, he felt even sicker than he ever did in his entire life. He was dirty, no better than trash. This... This was probably all he would ever be worth. It was time he learned this life lesson, he told himself. Life has decided that he didnt deserve anything better than the hand he was dealt... But then again.. Eddy chose the wrong paths to begin with. If he had just denied Joseph's offer, he would have been fine. But now...

...

"Yo." Kevin had been standing outside Eddy's home for a while now. Considering finals were just around the corner and Eddy had been distant made Kevin worry.

"K-Kevin!? Wha-what are you doing here?" Eddy held tightly onto his chest tightly, ensuring his heart was not about to jump right out of him.

"What do you think dork? You havent come around lately." Kevin frowned looking over Eddy, examining the short teen. "Is this payback?"

"Payback?"

"Yeah, you know.. for ignoring you back in middle school, when we werent friends...?" The jock made a face Eddy never imagined he could do. It was a face pained with an expression of guilt. "Like, I dont know... Recently, you havent even said hi to us, and just ignore us. You even spend most of your time with Joseph... Are you two that close?" Kevin bit his tongue as he felt himself grow slightly irritated.

"What's it to you who I hang out with? Yeah, so what if we are close? Its not like I ever give you hell over the people you hang out with, so why are you giving me an earful?" Eddy clicked his tongue. He did it on purpose, fully knowing that it bugged Kevin to no ends when they would argue, but.. but this time... he got a completely different response.

-SLAP-

"You are such a freaking DORK!" Kevin snarled, "So you became some fag!? I bet you two have some really great times, dont'cha!?"

Eddy held his burning cheek. It was starting to become normal for him to be hit. Though, this shouldnt be any different than their childhood, after all, its not it was the first time Kevin ever raised his hand to Eddy. But the teen did hope it would never happen again, but then again, Eddy had caused it. He had caused Kevin to over step the line and go back into old habits after it took so long just to be normal pals.

This, it hurt Eddy more than the things Joseph did to him. It hurt to see Kevin's pained expression after realizing what he had done and said. Though, Eddy had one question. Why would Kevin say he was a fag screwing around having fun times with Joseph?

"I... I'm sorry." Kevin mumbled and then took his leave before he could do anything more.

"...Me too." Eddy whispered holding his head down.

...

Joseph stood by his locker, talking to a few of his pals, showing them some photos from his cell. The jock had been completely unaware of the red head storming over in a fit of rage. Students could feel the murderous intent in Kevin as he entered the school grounds and speed walked his way over to Joseph with a closed hand.

Within moments, Kevin called out to the other before knocking the poor bastard on his arse with one punch.

"Stay away from what's mine!" Kevin blurted out without thinking and stormed off.

"Joseph Dude! You okay?!" A group of teens approached the fallen jock helping him up.

"Go get him." Joseph hissed under his breath. "It's time."

...

Eddy felt his body crash against the wet pavement right outside Peach Creak High's sports shed. The rain that had been pouring furociously moments ago had ceased and only left behind the smell of damp dirt and wet dog along with puddles all around.

Picking himself up, he brushed off some mud from the side of his face, looking down into a puddle of water. His nose wrinkled in disgust at his own reflection, causing him to turn away in time to recieve a foot to the face.

"Where do you think you're going porky?"

"You guys. I really think we should stop. What if a teacher comes by. Let's just book it while the booking still good. The pig was yelling really loud just now. Its likely someone heard him."

"Ugh, fine. You got lucky swine. Next time you wont escape."

The footsteps of the shorter teen's attachers grew faint in the distance, giving Eddy some relief. Shivering, he picked himself up, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. Looking back into the puddle below him, he studied his reflextion. The cuts against the left corner of his lips were too obviously bruised to hide with make-up this time...

"Eddy?"

"Lee?!"

... tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What comes next?

"Lee!?" Eddy's voice cracked, the shock almost caused him to choke from only saying the girl's name. He scrambled to his feet, almost falling over once more when Lee stepped forward. "STAY BACK! DONT LOOK AT ME! I-" Eddy quickly turned and made a mad dash to get away. He ran as fast as he could. As if demons were nipping at the back of his feet. This of course caught Lee off guard and gave her little to no time to react. Within minutes, Eddy had left her behind.

Out of breath, he slowed down, pulling himself to the side of the sidewalk. He then allowed himself to fall onto the grass, though he thought by now he was safe in his own home, but boy was he wrong. In the moment he had reopened his eyes, Kevin had been looking down at him.

"Hey dork. What's with the sudden visit. So what, now that your pal Joseph isnt around, you remember the little peo- whoa, what the heck happened to your face!?"

Eddy was silent for a moment. He pondered whether it was really worth protecting such a heavy secret. He hated being away from his friends. He did all this so he wouldnt get left behind and he was 10 steps back from where he started. So, it obviously was not getting him anywhere closer to his goal, and he was putting up with so much for practically nothing. He didnt even apologize to Edd for the way he acted. Who knows. Maybe it was already too late to reconcile with his pal. Maybe he was already hated by everyone. And all for what? Nothing. thats what.

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I.. I was stupid shovel-chin..." Eddy placed his hands over his face to cover up his crying face. "I made a huge mistake Kev... I really fucked up.. and i didnt know when to quit...Please...help me.."

"Whoa man, calm down. Let's get inside first. We can talk in my room." Kevin gave Eddy a hand, helping the weeping teen to his feet, then escorted him inside.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up. I think I have some pjs that might fit you. My old man accidently bought the wrong size of jammies and thought they would fit me, but they might fit you. So, uh.. feel free to use the bathroom. I'll wait here."

"..kay.."

Moments after, finally getting all the dirt off his body, and the disgusting feeling of.. well that part wasnt important, what was-was the simple fact that he was clean now. Gettnig dressed was a bit of a hassle. Everything hurt like hell, and when he looked at his foggy reflextion, his sins seemed to appear like a bad movie on repeat.

"Yo done?" Kevin called out, snapping Eddy back to reality.

"Y-yeah.." He responed back, stepping out of the bathroom. The clothed Kevin was so sure would fit Eddy didnt quite give the wanted results. They were baggy and Eddy had to hold up the pj bottoms.

"So..uh.." Kevin looked away. He wasnt sure why he felt his chest tighten at the sight of baggy clothes on Eddy. Maybe he was reading too many of those porn mags his jock pals would bring to the lockers. Yeah. thats what it was. "What happened?"

"Before anything... I.. I want you to promise not to tell anyone. And... Please tell Double D im sorry."

"..Uh.. okay dude."

"Promis me!"

"I promise. I promise. So spill already."

...

Kevin looked over to the empty desk in class. Eddy hadnt shown his face since the night of the confession, and that was over a month ago. Double D and Ed had practically mourned the entire time of Eddy's disappearance. School life was only now begining to go back to the norm. Looking around, there were a few noticable changes. One of those changes was Lee and Nazz had finally become an item after a few failed attempts of open flirting from Nazz.

Another was a very hidden change. It was a subtle yet huge change. It concerned matters of the heart. Kevin's heart.

That one saying, you dont know what you have until its gone, it never had much meaning to Kevin as much as it did now. His chest would hurt each time he came to school and only saw an empty chair. His mind would mentally beat itself for not having noticed anything until it was too late. Kevin felt like the worst piece of scum on the face of the planet. If he could go back in time to that one night when Eddy had confessed his deeds, he would. He would go back in a heart beat and stop himself from saying hurtful words. It was his fault. Kevin knew it all too well. HE was the one who drove Eddy away. Instead of giving that hand Eddy pleaded for, he snatched it away. What kind of bastard was he to do it without a second thought?!

"..v.. Kev!" Nazz waved her hand infront of the jock's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You okay dude? You've been spacing out a lot recently... Look, classes have been over 30 minutes ago."

"Yeah, im fine. Just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Is it Eddy?"

"...Yeah. Its kind of hard to believe that this school year is almost over and he wont get to end it with us, ya know?"

"Yeah. I mean... He just left without a word. Even his parents didnt want to tell us where he went. I wonder if the lil dude is doing well.."

"Nazz... I.. I think I caused him to leave.. And its really killing me. The guilt. I... I think I.."

"You think you loved him? Is that what you wanted to say?"

Kevin bit his bottom lip, lowering his head to his desk, then passed a hand over his red hair.

"Yeah... Little too late right?"

...

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Choices

"Kevin.. please. I- I know I fucked up.. I know-"

"Stop. Just stop Eddy." Kevin gritted his teeth, he wasnt even sure why he was frustrated to begin with, but the fact of the matter was, he had reverted back to his asshole mode and his mouth was spewing words faster than his mind could think. "That's fucking disgusting. You're disgusting. What in the world were you thinking?! Of course, what am I thinking. You ARE Eddy. The cheater. The scamer. The one to always take the easy way out and then when things go wrong, you turn to others to solve your damn problems. Well why not solve this one on your own?!"

"K..Kevin?" Eddy blinked back tears. "...I-"

"Go away Eddy. Just leave. I dont want to associate myself with someone with loose morals like yourself." Kevin mentally slapped himself as his words slowly reached his brain. By the time he cleared his thoughts, turned to apologize, Eddy was gone. "Shit..." the jock slammed a fist against his bedroom wall. " Why the fuck did I say all that for!?"

...

Staring up, watching the old ceiling fan of an old motel room turn around in circles, Eddy thought about the night of his confession. The regret for every choices he had made up until that night, and the ones to fallow. Its been a little over a month and he still didnt know what to do. Running away from home didnt help make the problems go away, and stealing money from his parents... That was like a new low for him.

Turning over to his side, he thought a bit more. Repenting. He thought about that word. Is that what he was doing now?

Sighing, he turned a bit more, this time enough to bury his face into the bed's pillow. He hated this self loathing period he was going through. He hated the fact that he was a caword and ran away instead of own up to what he had done. He hated EVERYTHING, down to the fact that he missed the finals, which meant everything he had done was literally meaningless because in the end, he still wasnt with his friends.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Eddy stood. He walked over to the front door, opened it, and with a determined mind, decided...

"There is no going back, only forward."

...

"Kev. Come on. It's never too late." Nazz tried to be optimistic about the situation.

"What are you talking about Nazz. Open your eyes, look around you! There is no EDDY. How the hell do you expect me to right my wrong!?" Kevin flipped his desk, watching in anger as it slammed against a few others, knocking them over like dominos.

"Well.. OH! I got it! Vacation time is a month away!"

Kevin raised a brow. "So what? How does that help me?"

"Remember when we practically travled across town to that old amusement park when we were chasing the Eds down?"

"Yeah?"

"What if WE go in search of Eddy? I mean we would have 3 whole months to find him, and I am sure we can find him within those months. We just gatta ask around, get clues, be all detective like."

Kevin opened his mouth to reject the idea, but instead...

"Actually... I think... I think you might have actually had a bright idea this time Nazz. I mean... You would really waiste your vacation with Lee, to help me out?"

"I'm sure she will understand."

"Lets do this!"

"I want in." A voice spoke out from the doorway of the classroom.

"Me too!" said another voice. Nazz and Kevin both looked over to see who had spoken up. Of course it couldnt have been any one else other than the two dorks Ed and Edd trying to find their third musketeer.

"Okay you guys! Lets meet up at Eddy's place as soon as school lets out. We will begin the search there." Nazz exclaimed excitedly.

"This time... I will do this right." Kevin spoke to himself."I'm coming for ya dork."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wishful thinking

Eddy faced up towards the sky, closing his eyes as he took in a breath of fresh air. The peace and tranquility momentarily interupted by his grumbling stomach. Not much he could do about that seeing as food was very scarce for him now that all the money was gone. He didnt have much to begin with. It was a miracle it lasted so long to begin with. It was almost the second month since his disappearance and no one had even bothered to look for him. His parents didnt even try. There were no signs of missing posters or police attempting to look for him, but then again, who would really bother with searching for a 17 year old? Its not like he was 12 anymore, at his current age, he probably wasnt even worth the search anymore. That thought... It kinda hurt... a lot.

Wiping away a tear, Eddy lowered his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, then began to walk. Where to? Not even Eddy knew. He didnt really have anyone to go to any more. Its not like he could crash at his big brother's house. Going back home was out of the question as well. He was all alone. That was the fact of the moment... but...

"Hey kid."

Eddy picked up his head and looked up to the tall man talking to him.

"Ya look real dumb ther'blocking the way of these good people. Are ya some pervert or somethin?" The short teen moved his attention from the man and over to the group of kids and their parents behind him. Turning around, he realized he was standing at the entrance of a pre-school, which was odd considering he didnt recall when his feet stopped moving.

"Yo kid? Ya alright?" The man's voice broke through Eddy's thoughts, snapping the teen out of his trance.

"S-Sorry." Eddy took a step side ways.

"Hey kid watch out!" Eddy's eyes took everything in in slow motion. He wasnt sure what was going on, though he did feel his body get heavy and a sharp pain on his ankle. When he was able to proccess what had happened, it was a bit too late for a reaction.

"KID!"

Everything went black.

...

"Kevin!" Nazz bursted through the red-head's class. She was slightly out of breath and sweaty. Behind her was a not so cool Lee. The red haired girl seemed to be very- well... panicked..

"Excuse me miss, go back to your classrooms. I am trying to teach a lesson here." Ignoring the teacher, nazz ran over to Kevin, leaving Lee outside the class room.

"Its Eddy!"

"W-what!?" Kevin practically fell out of his seat attemting to get up. Stumbling around his desk to gain some footing, he swung his arms around Nazz's shoulders falling over her.

"What did you say!?"

"Eddy... He... Lee said his parents.. Eddy... We have to go!"

"You are not making any sense Nazz!" Kevin was now feeling anxious and angry with Nazz, wanting her to make sense so that he could know what emotion to feel. Should he be excited, sad, mad, what!? What was he to feel if he didnt even know what was going on with Eddy?!

"Lee talked with Eddy's parents. She-She got out early today and decided to start off the search for Eddy without us, i mean.. I did ask her to do so since i felt like it wouldnt be fair to leave her out of the search and all.."

"Just spit it out already! I dont want the long story Nazz!"

"Will you two take this conversation outside! I have a lesson to teach!" the teacher hissed at both students.

"Sorry." Kevin gathered his things quickly and exused himself from the lesson.

"So what, whats going on?"

"Eddy's parents got a call from the hospital down town. They said Eddy has been emmitted and that he was in an accident!"

"His parents? His parents!? Those- Those people dont even deserve to be called his parents! They havent done anything to look for Eddy! How is it fair that they are the ones to be the first to know where Eddy is!?" Kevin blinked back a few tears of anger. He felt jealous and angry. He despised Eddy's parents for giving up on the dork after a week of his disappearance. They didnt deserve to know where Eddy was- but then again, neither did he.

"Calm down Kev. We gatta go get Double D and Ed."

...

"...a broken rib, a few cuts and bruises, a sprained ankel, and he seems to be slightly anemic. We will be keeping him under observation."

"Thanks doctor."

"If you have any further questions or need anything, just let one of the nurses know. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another patient to attend to."

Eddy kept his eyes closed, faking that he was still asleep. He didnt want to see the disapointed faces of his mother and father. He knew that it would bring him to tears, not for the fact that he failed to make something of himself when he had been so determined to fend for himself in the real world after escaping and leaving everything behind, but because all the horrible choices he made would be haunting him in the eyes of his ever so dissaproving parents.

"Eddy?" His mother's voice practically nudged him to open his eyes. "Eddy wake up." She said sternly.

"You think we cant tell when you are fake sleeping?" His father added to his mom's sentence.

Opening his eyes, Eddy tried not to look directly at his parents.

"...I'm sorry.. I.. I just.."

"Why did you do it?" His mom asked in a soft voice which surprised Eddy.. He had ecpexted anger, sterness, maybe even a beating for his actions.

"I...I-" He couldnt find the words to explain the why he did it.

"When you are released from here, we are going to have a serious talk." His father practically hissed. "The next stunt you pull like this, consider yourself no longer welcome back home. You are lucky your mother has convinced me to allow you to come back this time around after all that money you stole."

"Leave him alone!" Kevin interupted as he walked into the hospital room. "He doesnt have to go back with you. You didnt even bother to look for him. And all for what? Money? Because he took money? Well here!" He dug into his pockets and pulled out whatever money he had on him tossing it at Eddy's father.

"How much? How much do you need?!" Kevin hissed, his actions coming to a hault when Lee walked in.

"We will be taking your son. You will no longer have a need to worry. In his behalf, I apologize. If that it not enough, we can pay off the debt that Eddy owes you sir." She was so calm and composed that it frightened Nazz who stood hidden behind Lee. The blonde could tell Lee was holding her tongue. She didnt want to make a scene in a hospital room. But the one good thing about her calm attitude was that Eddy's parents dismissed Kevin's rudeness and handed the girl a luggage with Eddy's belongings- leaving without a word.

It seems that they had been prepared for the just in case that Eddy did not want to come home, which made one question if they even wanted Eddy back in their home after everything.

"Dear god, Eddy!" Double D pushed his way in, running over to his friend. "what happened to you!? Where have you been!? Do- do you feel ok?"

"...Geez. What is this? Twenty questions?" Eddy tried to make light of the embarassing situation. Everyone saw him in such a degrading situation. He wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and hide there forever...

"You lost wieght.." Ed mumbled as he walked up, holding back tears. "Dont go away anymore Eddy... Please?"

Eddy blinked back a few tears as he sat up. A sharp pain almost caused him to rethink his idea of sitting up to face everyone properly.

"I'm sorry... I should have been smarter about everything. Truth is..."

"Shut up dork. Whatever it is you wanna say is not important. What is, is that you had us all worried and we are glad you came back."

"Kevin is right dude. Everyone was really bummed when you left and we were putting together a search party for ya. We are just glad you are back. So lets just put the past behind us."

Edd and Ed practically jumped Eddy crying their eyes out.

"We missed you and we are just glad you are back safely." Edd whimpered.

Eddy toughed it out, trying so hard not to cry in front of everyone, but the hug that Ed and Edd gave him made it hard not to, mostly for the pain of his sides.

"Before anything, I wanna say sorry to you Eddy. I didnt mean what i said that night." Kevin looked away, ashamed of his actions. "And to prove it to you, I uh, well.. you can stay at my place. We got a guest room you can use but you would probably be bunking it with me until my old folks can clear it out for ya."

...

School had let out, and summer had begun. After being released from the hospital, Eddy had to attend summer classes, it was the only way he could make up the credits and tests he had missed out on durring his absense. And that wasnt the only thing he missed, turns out Joseph had taken a brutal beating from Lee and Kevin for all that he had done. Joseph soon dropped out of school and moved away, so now Eddy didnt have to worry about him anymore.

Maybe things were finally going to start getting better?

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

{Sorry for the wait everyone. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and feel too rushed. I have been suffering writers block. But hopefully i do better next time.}

Chapter 8: When It Rains

A new school year, a new begining, or so Eddy believed. But things dont always just go 'easy' for him. Turns out that before Joseph dropped out, he had made sure to leave Eddy a small gift for the new school year.

-Whispering-

"Yeah, thats him."

"Hahaha, they werent joking, he is kinda ugly."

"Ew, boys really are disgusting. How did they even-"

"...dy? Eddy?" Double D waved a hand infront of the shorter teen's face, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. "You okay?"

"...Yeah."

"Ignore them. They are not worth the trouble." Double D attempted to reassure Eddy that the gossip was not worth his time.

"Y-yeah. I guess your right."

...

"Kevin, i heard you decided to not join any sports this year. How come?" Nazz was quite shocked that she didnt hear such news from Kevin himself.

"I, after what happened, I kinda realized that when i was a jock, I kinda acted like a jerk. I dont want to be a jerk anymore."

"Pfft, is this your way of trying to win Eddy's heart? Dude, that kinda thing is not going to happen over night, especially when you havent even taken the first step in confessing."

"Gee Nazz, good to know that you think so low of my chances with Eddy." Kevin sighed as he slammed his locker shut. "Though you might be right. We have been living under the same roof and it doesnt seem like we are any closer than we were in the past."

"Awe, cheer up man. You are still at the starting line is all. Why not try something like, I dont know, confessing your love to him. That way he will be more aware of you."

Kevin blushed at the idea of just blurting out his feelings. He wasnt so sure that kind of straight forward approach would work. But hell, anything is better than were he stood at now.

The bell for first period rang. Nazz seperated herself from Kevin and made her way to class, which was what Kevin had planned to do up until May and Marie ambushed him.

"tsk, tsk, tsk." Lee walked up from the corner she had been hiding in. Marie and May Kept Kevin pinned against the lockers.

"Look here pretty boy. Dont go thinking you can just fall in love whenever you feel like it. If you dont got the balls to confess than leave Eddy alone."

"D-Did Nazz put you up to this!?"

"No, dollface doesnt know I am sticking my nose in this. You better not tell her either or I'll rip ya a new hole." Lee hissed while cracking her knuckles. "Look here. I wouldnt come here just for the hell of it. You offered Eddy a home, so I am tryin'ta root for ya, but you are making it kinda hard to when all you do is bitch about how scared ya are."

"I'm not scared!"

"Really? Then prove it."

...

A week had passed since Kevin's confrontation with the Kankers. He was starting to think Lee was right when she said he was scared. The question was, what was he more scared of. Appearances or rejection?

If he were to confess, would he be considered an outcast for liking someone like Eddy? Or would Eddy reject him out of spite for their past history? Well, there was only one way to find out...

...

-Knock Knock-

"Eddy. You there dork?" Kevin was given no response, so he assumed Eddy had gone out, but his assumtions were soon proven wrong as the door to Eddy's room creeked open.

"What is it?" Eddy rubbed his eyes, it seemed he had been sleeping.

"I like you."

"Yeah, sure. Really funny Kevin. I'm not falling for that one. Look, I know this whole I'm living with the gay fat guy out of guilt and pity is hard for ya, but you dont gatta force yourself to say those kinda things. Bare with me a bit longer. We just started the new school year and things have been kinda patchy, but I have been looking for a job. I wont be here much longer. Dont wanna gross you out or make you uncomfortable more than I have already."

"W-what?" Kevin felt a burning sensation boil at the pit of his stomach. "If this is about the things i said back then, I apologized for that already! I was under the impression that you had forgiven me already!"

"Shove it shove-chin! You probably only offered me your home and apologized because you happened to see me in a pitiful situation! But dont think I havent noticed you glaring at me since then! I got your memo okay! I wont be over staying my welcome!" Eddy snapped.

"Glaring!? Grossed out? Are- ARE YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME! I JUST POURED OUT MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU GIVE ME THIS BULLSHIT!?" Kevin pushed Eddy into the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself. He made sure to lock the door, in case his parents woke up.

"Do you even realise how long I have been holding back? Do you know how hard this is!? I wasnt grossed out because you did those things with some freaks, I was mad! I was jealous! Jealous that you let someone else touch what I wanted to touch!" Kevin tookhold of Eddy by the hair, forcing the shorter teen to look up at him.

"Ow! Your hurting me! Let g-"

Kevin took the initiative to shut Eddy up with a kiss, though Eddy retaliated and bit down on Kevin's lip. This of course only angered the red head. Tossing Eddy to the floor, Kevin removed his belt and used it to tie down eddy's right hand to his right leg, making it near impossible to move, let alone get away.

"You son of a-mph!" Kevin place a hand over Eddy's mouth to keep him quite. The momentary silence allowed eddy to hear the rain trickling outside and thats when it dawned on him. He was scared. He was afraid of Kevin in this moment in time. It was like his bad choices had come back to haunt him and the rain was a sign.

"You let someone you didnt even know touch you, but you wont allow me to?" Kevin had lost his voice of reason and at this point in time, he was commiting a crime.

"I hate you..." He whispered.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Happy Endings

Eddy's eyes shot open. He barely was able to hear the words Kevin whispered and they hurt worse than the time he was sexually assualted and beaten. He blinked back a few tears and attempted to release his mouth from Kevin's hand.

"Just.. Just let me do this once. Then afterwards, I will never bother you again." Kevin's voice cracked, and it pained Eddy to hear it. Was it his fault? Was he to blame for making Kevin sound like he wanted to cry? Was he responsible for Kevin losing his way and ending up secounds away from commiting a crime?

Just when Eddy had stopped all struggles to escape, Kevin removed himself from the shorter teen's body and untied Eddy.

"Forget everything. Forget that I even confessed to you. I know now that... You wont return my feelings no matter what, and forcing myself on you wont make me feel any better about this kind of rejection." Kevin attempted to laugh it off but instead broke out into a silent cry.

Sitting there, frozrn, shocked... Eddy dared not move. He didnt know what to do. If he were to comfort Kevin, then it would be like admitting his own feelings, and if he just sat there silently, then he would have to add this to his list of regrets. But what if he did do something and it turned out to be some prank Kevin was playing. Then he would be the one humilated here once again.

'Come on Eddy, think. What are you going to do? What..' Eddy slapped himself, attempting to force out some sort of idea of how to handle his current situation.

"...Did you mean it..?"

"w-what?" Kevin tried to fix his voice as he wiped a tear and looked over to Eddy, confused of the question.

"Do you really love me?"

"...Y-yeah..."

"Then... Would you let me be the one to lead?" Honestly, Eddy didnt want to be the one recieving if this 'thing' between him and Kevin were to happen. He was still bitter about his expierance with Joseph.

"What?" Kevin's jaw dropped. If Eddy was asking what he thought he was asking, then this really caught him off guard. He never once thought that him recieving would ever be a possibility. Actually, he wasnt sure why he ever thought that Eddy would enjoy the recieving end to begin with.

"Do you love me enough to let me be the one to top. If so, then prove it. If you let me be the one on top, then we can go out..."

This felt wrong. It was like Eddy was putting down conditions in order to say 'I love you too', and if Kevin turned down the conditions than there was no love. With this kind of begining, did whatever future feelings not matter?

Then again, Kevin was desprate.

Walking out of the room without a word, Kevin escaped back to his own room. Sighing, Eddy closed his door.

"I thought so..."He felt slightly disappointed that Kevin's feelings only went so far.

-30 minutes later-

"Eddy..." Kevin was careful not to be too loud as he called through the wooden door.

"Kevin?" Eddy stumbled out of bed and scattered over to the door. "What are-" He stopped as he looked Kevin up and down. The red head was in boxers only and his hair was wet. "Did you take a shower?"

"...Since you are going to.. you know... I thought.. ugh! This is so humiliating..." Kevin hissed, not being able to finish his explination as he pushed his way into Eddy's bedroom once more. "You better know what your doing. I dont wanna end up in the hospital trying to explain why my arse is bleeding." He groaned.

Eddy blushed brightly, this was like... Well it almost seemed like Kevin was serving himself rather seductively on a silver platter-no a GOLD platter. It was kinda hot. The act all in itself made Eddy's heart flutter.

"Sorry." Eddy mumbled in advance as he took Kevin by the arm, yanking him over to the bed, then tossing him onto it. The short teen practically pounced the ex-jock and tried not to rip apart the boxers.

"Woa! Easy there dweeb! I said I dont wanna end up in the hospital!"

"Can it bazooka-chin! I am doing it my way now. And I wanna taste the meal in front of me as quickly as possible. I mean it aint everyday you just offer yourself to me like this." Eddy smirked, feeling a bit more confident now as he brushed his cheek against Kevin's inner thight. "It smells like you took the time to wash yourself well down here." He pressed his thumb against the fabric over Kevin's arse-hole. This caused Kevin to slightly shudder.

"Sh-shut up! You dont have to say everything out loud... Its humiliating."

Eddy almost broke into a nose bleed. Not even in his wildest dreams could he imagine Kevin looking as irresistable as he did now.

"Can I lick you?" He asked.

"W-Why are you asking me?! Just do what you want... Arent you the one supposedly leading?"

"Then ima dig in."Eddy purred as he pressed his lips over the boxers thin fabric and began licking, rubbing his tongue over Kevin's now growing buldge. Meanwhile, Eddy put his hands to use and pressed them against Kevin's inner thighs, messaging them while working his way into the boxers. His fingers tracing over the soft skin until they were centimeters away from probbing the throbbing arse-hole.

Anticipating the fingering, Kevin bit his bottom lip in some kind of weak attempt to keep himself from moaning, but, instead of being fingered, Eddy had begun to grope at Kevin's buns.

"S-Stop! It hurts... Just take off the damn boxers!"

"No. I always wanted to know how it feels to fuck with underwear on." Eddy, with no shame, confessed his little kink.

"F-fine, then just touch me properly already!"

"Its called foreplay bird-brain. I dont want ya cumming too quickly." The shorter teen teased, smirking rather mischeviously.

"nn.. You fucking short-aah!"

"You were saying?" Eddy hummed as he poked his first finger into Kevin's hole. "Holy, its all wet and hot inside, you really did wash yourself."

Kevin jerked his body, attempting to turn around and burry his face in the sheets of the bed. Eddy saw the attempt and helped the poor guy out, meanwhile taking the chance to lift Kevin's bum up enough to continue his assault.

After a while, when he thought the red head's hole was stretched out enough, Eddy pulled a side of the boxer's over to the opposite side, enough to fully view the hole he was just about to enter.

"Heh, who woulda guessed a dork like you can still be somewhat manly.." Kevin joked, trying to cover up his jitters.

"Nervous are we?" Eddy laughed, poking the tip of his dick against the hole, slowly pushing himself in, careful not to tear Kevin's arse. He didnt wanna cause the red head any pain, especially since he knew how painful it could be.

"nnn...aah...w-wait.. feels like ima take a dump or something..."

"Just bare with me, its almost in." Eddy mumbled, leaning over the other's body and taking a nibble against the ex-jock's bare back, causing Kevin to suddenly spasm and ejaculate.

"Did you just?" Eddy was a bit shocked.

"Its your damn fault!" There went Kevin's final shards of pride.

"I hope you know that I am not stopping.." Eddy announced and took the opportunity to thrust the rest of the way in.

"AH!"

...

"Hey, dork! Wake up!" Kevin came busting through the door of his and Eddy's bedroom. It had been 2 years since Kevin's confession. Since then, he and Eddy made a life for themselves, moving out after gruadutating High School, getting an apartment together, coming out to their friends, though Nazz and the Kankers already knew of their relationship... Things were good now. Eddy and Kevin had worked out their problems, Eddy even came to terms with his past and eventually allowed Kevin to top.

"What? No morning kiss? What a boyfriend you are." Eddy laughed.

"Shut up, you fucked me so hard yesterday I couldnt go meet Nazz today for our morning jog."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you had that thing going on recently."

"Sure you did."

"Hey Kevin." Eddy sat up, taking in the sight of his new and reformed life. He smiled from ear to ear, then mouthed 3 little words to his lover.

Kevin blushed and tossed a pillow at Eddy's face before turning away and mumbling under his breath.

"Me too."

THE END

{Sorry this final chapter sucked, but I really wanted to finish this story and start a different type on fanfic that is waaaay out of my comfort zone. I hope it wasnt so bad and thank you all for reading it. I hope to do better next time.}


End file.
